As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems are currently used for and/or include devices for wireless communications. For example, the information handling system may be cell phone, smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and/or another similar portable wireless device that may be used for wireless communication via, for example, a carrier. As another example, the information handling system may be a computer, laptop, notebook or other device that may include one or more wireless cards for wireless communications via any number of different wireless communication protocols, e.g., wireless LAN (WLAN), wireless WAN (WWAN), Bluetooth, Ultra Wide-Band, global positioning system (GPS), etc.
With emerging technologies, electromagnetic interference from sources such as panels, clock chips, graphics systems (e.g., graphics chip sets), and/or other sources have caused poor signal reception and connectivity problems in information handling systems.